Can't Breathe
by Katie Kalamity
Summary: When Momo comes out of her coma she goes to apologize to her childhood friend Toushiro....but will it end up in disaster or end up bringing the love for each other out of them? Summary sucks once againn..HitsuHina One shott ;D


_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air__?_

**Woo! HitsuHina one shot! D Well yea, I thought I should put up a one shot before I put up another big story, sooooo here it is ) and this is what SHOULD have happened ;D Well I used a song named "No air" By Jordan Sparks. Tell me please if you liked the song in there to ) this is about Momo waking up from her coma and going to apologize to Toushiro…and maybe something else…?**

**(IMPORTANT: Okay, Idk if it rains in soul society, but whatever, in my story it does cause I seriously can't pass that idea up. So yeah. It's gonna rain P Ha. And; IN THIS STORY TOUSHIRO IS A LITTLE TALLER THEN MOMO. Alrighty? Good. ;D)**

**HitsuHina foreva! :O**

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh…_

"Ahh…."

Momo inhaled, taking in the sweet aroma she had missed so much while she was in her coma. But finally, she had come out of it, waking up in the 4th division. She could now finally sit in her favorite spot under the sakura trees. She just laid her back on the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes and smiling.

But that smile suddenly turned to a frown.

She had remembered what Unohana-taicho had said to her…

_**Flashback**_

"_So I'm well again Unohana-taicho?"_

"_Momo…"_

_Unohana walked over to a window in the medical room, looking out it, while Momo sat in her bed watching her. The taicho sighed and then looked back at Momo with a sad expression on her face. _

"_Well, you're not yet. When you were stabbed, you took on a lot of damage…"_

_Her voice trailed off, and then she sighed again._

"_The point is Momo you need to be careful. If you hurt your self in any way during your healing time then you…may not be able to be a shinigami anymore." _

_Momo's eyes widened. Then she closed them. _

"_I understand Unohana-taicho. Thank you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She looked down to the ground. _If I'm not a shinigami anymore…what will I do? I wouldn't be able to see him anymore…_She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears from the thought of being away from her one love.

Her friend.

_Hitsugaya…kun…_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
__my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
_

She got up, getting ready to confront her childhood friend for the first time before she was put in her coma. He had not known that she had awakened yet, she told Unohana not to tell anyone; she wanted to tell him herself. Say she's sorry; at least, if she wasn't able to be a shinigami anymore, she knew she would still have her Shiro-chan.

She started to walk to the 10th division, wondering how Toushiro would take it that she was awake.

_Would he hate me? Not forgive me for what happened?_

She grew closer and closer to his division.

_I guess I'm going to find out…_

**At Hitsugaya's Office**

Toushiro was at his usual spot, in front of his desk doing paperwork. Matsumoto had skipped out on her paper work, **again.** He sighed and closed his eyes, images of his childhood friend popping up in his head. He opened his eyes and got up, walking over to a window and looking out it, watching the rain start to fall.

_Momo…_

Than there came a knock at his door.

He sighed. He didn't want to deal with anything right now. But he stood in his spot and looked back out the window.

"Come in" was all he said, and the door opened.

"Um…Hello"—pause—"Hitsugaya-kun."

He didn't turn his head, he just stood frozen, eyes wide open. Then he finally snapped back into reality. He turned his head quickly to see a scared Momo in his door way.

"M-momo…" was all he managed to say.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for everything. I never wanted any of this…I'm also sorry about Aizen-taicho…"

Hitsugaya's expression changed. It had changed from a surprised face to a cold face. _That bastard…_He hated when anyone mentioned his name. What he had down to everyone, what he had done soul society, and especially what he had done to Momo. He hated that bastard to Hell. Hitsugaya turned around from her, getting calmed down by the rage that Aizen had brought him. But, Momo took it a whole different way.

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_S-so, he doesn't forgive me…_

Her eyes started to tear up. How could she live with herself now? Knowing that her childhood friend and the one she loved hated her?

She couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry, f-for wasting y-your time Hitsugaya-taicho..." She stuttered.

Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide once again, and he snapped his head back to her. But she was already running out of the door, her tears flying behind her.

"Momo!" He yelled, and he sprinted to the door looking out it for her, then seeing her run out of the building into the pouring rain.

_Dammit…_

He ran to the entrance of the building, looking out and seeing Momo still running; but her bun had fallen out and she was soaked to the bone. He ran to catch up to her, getting soaked also in the process, and reached for hand.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
can't live, can't breathe with no air  
__its how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Momo, why the hell did you run out on me like that?"

"I…I thought you hated me…"

"Momo…Why would you even think that? Of course I don't hate you…"—He ran his hand through her wet hair—"I could never hate you…"

She hugged him back, closing her eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

He stopped the hug and leaned back, looking into her eyes with his captivating emerald ones. He placed his hands on her lower back and leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers; passionately kissing her in the pouring rain.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

"Does that answer your question?" He said against her lips.

But Momo didn't say a word; she just wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him back into the kiss. He kissed her again obediently, but this time picking her up, and bringing her back to his office.

_I love you Shiro-chan…_

_I love you Momo…_

**-Yawn- I'm officially really tired….Sorry if it was a little rushed and bad…I'm just really tired….I love the song in the story though D but it's up to you guys….I really liked this story :o But in it, I kind of imagined Shiro-chan being a little taller….like taller than Momo….Soo yaaa…Well I'm gonna go to sleep haha…D**

**G'night!! **

**Oh…**

**And REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
